


Adoration

by Corvus713



Series: Jaydami Week 2020 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Damian Wayne, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Intersex, JayDami Week, Jaydamiweek2020, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy Kink, Top Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvus713/pseuds/Corvus713
Summary: JayDami Week 2020 - Day 1:  Age DifferenceJason has never had anyone quite like Damian.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Damian Wayne
Series: Jaydami Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934821
Comments: 2
Kudos: 132
Collections: JayDami Week 2020





	Adoration

**Author's Note:**

> I am late to Jaydami week, but I'm gonna write for it anyways.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is once again a piece of fiction which is by definition "literature in the form of prose, especially short stories and novels, that describes imaginary events and people" and "invention or fabrication as opposed to fact." and also "a belief or statement that is false, but that is often held to be true because it is expedient (it means convenient) to do so".
> 
> This story has no construct on reality and should remain that, a story and nothing else.

Jason is no stranger to the pleasures of human flesh, he’s had many people in his bed, men and women alike clamoring for even a glace their way as superficial as it is.

But he’s never had anyone quite like Damian, never felt the need and hunger that he does for him with anyone else.

Remembers on the streets how men would brag about the softness of a woman’s body underneath them, and while Jason has partaken in his fair share of women before, he’s never carried such sentiments with him until he had Damian underneath him.

His tanned skin, though riddled with scars, he can’t help but feel jealous of the people who marked him before he could, is soft and delicate looking beneath his hands even though he knows that the younger boy is far from delicate.

Jason would be lying if he said never dreamed of touching him like this, that he never thought of how his sweet whimpers and mewls would sound as he tore the pleasure right out of his little body.

He’d been with Talia once before and thought they’d be similar, but Damian is nothing like his mother.

Where Talia demanded to be worshiped with every motion she made, Damian made him desire to devote himself to him by his own free will.

He didn’t think he’d be so soft, nor this responsive to a simple caress down his body, but he shivers and moves in a way that makes Jason want more – he wants to see what he’ll do next, what type of reaction he could get.

“J–Jason…”

He smiles down at him softly, a pleasant shiver running down his spine at the sound of his name from Damian’s plush lips–not his surname, not someone else’s name, _his_ –desire and fondness oozing from him.

He briefly wonders if he should say his name back but ends up sliding his hands under Damian’s oversized shirt. It’s not his and it’s far too big to belong to a friend, a dark feeling settles in the pit of his stomach as he strips Damian of the shirt and throws it as far as he can before playing with his breasts. He’s not as flat as most would expect him to be, his chest is soft, warm, and tender as he fondles them before sliding his palms over and rubbing at his nipples, which harden at the touch.

He watches his lips part and release a soft whimper.

_Adorable._

He can’t help but lean in for a kiss, pushing his lips against his own, sucking at his bottom lip to ask for silent permission which Damian readily gives. His tongue explores the cavern, enjoying the sounds the boy beneath him makes as he rolls his nipples in his fingers in time with the swipes of his tongue over Damian’s own. His green eyes completely dazed as he tries to push Jason away softly for air, his whimper of his name muffled, but Jason knows the younger one’s limits–knows they can stay like this for a little while longer. When they pull back for air there is a trail of saliva that connects them and Jason can’t help but stare at his red kiss swollen lips – they look soft, supple, easy to bite through and leave a visible mark.

He knows he shouldn’t, they could both get into a lot of crap if he did, and he can’t have that, can’t be separated from him.

Damian belongs to him and solely him.

He is his.

He presses kiss down Damian’s mouth to his neck, tasting the sweat on his skin and feeling his pulse and breath quicken as he sucked on his flesh – not too hard, he can’t leave marks though he wishes he could.

He’d make a choker of hickeys around Damian’s neck to ward off the other people who would try to touch him, even that new Superboy, he couldn’t stand people who aren't him touching Damian in such a intimate manner.

He loves how alive Damian is beneath him, tracing the autopsy scars and the one a top his heart where he was killed, how fragile and vulnerable he is in a way he never is to anyone else.

This is a sight for his eyes and his eyes alone.

Jason will protect him with everything he had, he swore it the day they had gotten together, he is his to protect and love – not even death would be able to part them.

The bed beneath them creaks as he shifts his weight, he lowers his head, using his hands to grasp onto lithe thighs as he spread him open, his fingers digging into his flesh–they may or may not bruise, Jason isn’t entirely sure–as he uses his teeth to tear his underwear off to reveal the rest of Damian’s body.

A body that Damian is quick to hide, not that Jason can fault him for it, not many people are very accepting of people who are intersex especially not in the fashion that Damian is–his mother had made him with the intention of continuing the Al Ghul bloodline no matter what.

He can see who wet and ready he is, could smell it from the moment he dragged him away from Dick, the smell is intoxicating that he can feel his head spinning at the sweetness.

He hears him cry out as he lowers his head and takes Damian’s little cock and balls into his mouth, he’s so small that everything fits so easily, swirling his tongue around it and looking down to see his cunt expelling juices from the pleasure. Damian begins to fidget, but Jason makes sure to place all his weight down on him so he doesn’t move, it’s easy to do so with his strength. He then releases Damian’s cock and slides his tongue down into his folds, slurping and licking rather obscenely as his sweet essence kept spilling out.

He started panting, soft erotic moans escaping with every swipe of his tongue.

“J–J–Jason” He manages to choke out as he gave one final lick before leaning up to capture his lips and sharing his taste on his tongue, a firm grip on Damian’s thighs–he doesn’t want him running away again.

He takes one hand off one of Damian’s thigh to release his hard cock from it’s confines before returning it back to keep him spread open for him.

“Can I enter you, Damian?” He asks. “I’ll make it good for you.”

He knows that they have to be careful of Damian’s cycle even though he takes his birth control and has other precautions to avoid an unexpected pregnancy, they can’t risk it even though he wants to see Damian round with his children–would love to have a big family.

Knows the longing in Damian’s expression whenever he sees a happy family pass them on the street, knows his lover wants that more than anything else in the world.

Even if he can’t have a family with Bruce and Talia, Jason wonders if Damian would be alright with them having one of their own and settling down away from Gotham and the crime fighting life.

He’d like if they could, knows it’s a false hope, a dream that will never come to fruition–Damian is too loyal to Bruce to ever leave him.

“Jason.” Teal orbs stare into bright green. “… Beloved, you can enter… I’ll be fine.”

He hitches one of his small legs over his shoulder, lets his instincts guide him as he shifts even closer, hands on his hips that make up the expanse of his waist as he pulls Damian closer.

He teasingly prods the head of his cock into his entrance so he can watch him squirm before he slowly pushed his entire length in to the base, the walls of Damian’s cavern constricting around him in welcome as if expected him. He then pulled out all the way to the tip and slammed back in reaching as far as he could with every thrust into the comfortable and inviting heat in a steady rhythm as the body beneath him let out soft moans of pleasure.

He can feel Damian’s warm breath on his shoulder, his fingers sweetly grasping his arms for purchase as he slammed back in and out, his muscles clenching around his cock to warn him that he was almost off the edge.

His hunger wouldn’t be satisfied with this, wouldn’t be till he can claim Damian without worry and cover him in his marks for all to see, but being inside of him and taking his pleasure from Damian’s body would satiate him for a little bit.

He watches Damian cum, sees his back arch off the bed and his breasts bounce slightly, he removes his hands from his waist to start playing with his nipples which cause him to constrict even tighter around him, chanting his name like a prayer. “Jason… Jason… Jason… I love you.”

“I know, baby bat.” He hums thoughtfully, kissing him on the cheek, as he spills his load into him, fascinated at how the cum makes his belly bulge and he can pretend his seed took. “I love you too, Damian.”

_I always will._


End file.
